My Chance to be Good
by Regalqueenregina
Summary: After Cora's death Regina realizes that there is nothing left for her in Storybrooke. She fakes her death and returns to the Enchanted Forest with Hook. What happens when the citizens of Storybrooke arrive in the Enchanted Forest? Will she be forgiven or will she end up more alone than ever?
1. A Decision

Regina stood on Hook's ship and looked out over Storybrooke, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She had nothing left. Her mother was dead and Henry hated her more than ever. This was the only thing left for her to do. The Charmings wanted to leave her in Storybrooke and take Henry away, but Regina knew that the Enchanted Forest was not safe. She couldn't let her baby boy go to that hell hole.

She stole the beans and destroyed the extras. Now she was on Hook's ship ready to sail to the very hell hole that she had cast a curse to escape. She was going to do whatever she needed to to make up for what she had done; or at least try. Her plan was simple. Go back and restore what her curse destroyed and help the people there thrive.

"Are you ready love?" Regina looked over at Hook, tears streaming down her face.

"No, but we have no choice. There is nothing for us here, this is our only chance."

Hook looked at Regina and in that moment saw her not as the queen but as a broken woman. He put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. He sighed.

"The bean if you please." Regina reached into a pouch and pulled out one of the beans and handed it to Hook.

Hook took the bean and threw it into the water and steered his ship into the portal.

Regina, who had been in her own thoughts, didn't realize that he had thrown the bean. The jolt of the ship made her fall. "No!" She screamed. The pouch with the last two beans fell into the water.

"It's too late love, we don't need them."

"They do. We need to…." Before she could finish, the portal completely engulfed the ship and the next thing Regina saw was land.

"Welcome home, love."

"Indeed." Regina said through her tears.

* * *

Snow walked along the pier. Regina was dead, she had crushed her own heart. Snow couldn't help but feel responsible. She had tricked Regina into killing her own mother, a deceptively evil act, and now Regina was gone. This isn't what she wanted. She never wanted Regina to get hurt. Snow sat on the pier and started to cry for the loss of her step-mother.

As Snow stared out onto the water she saw a pouch floating. Snow bent down and picked it up. Beans. They thought Regina had destroyed them all. Snow wiped away her tears and smiled. They could plant these and grow enough to bring them all home. Snow picked up her phone and called David to tell him the news.

**what do you guys think? I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the others will be longer. What do you think will happen next?**


	2. 5 months later

*5 months later*

Mulan sat in Regina's castle waiting for the queen to come. She had been sent to organize a trading alliance between Regina's and Aurora's kingdoms. She still didn't completely trust the queen, but Aurora and Philip did. She had to admit that Regina had proved everyone wrong.

It had been five months since her abrupt arrival with the pirate. Mulan was all for killing her until Regina said that she could bring back Philip. Mulan was reluctant to work with her but Regina had kept her word. It only took her a few days to reunite his soul with his body. On top of that, she restored the Enchanted Forest, got rid of the ogres, and found another group of survivors; thousands of them. It had taken time but they all eventually started to thrive under her rule. Mulan hated to admit it but she was a good ruler. Everyone had food, shelter, and water. They no longer had to fight just to survive.

Mulan looked up at the sound of Regina's heels on the tile floor. Mulan watched as Regina strutted into the room with an air of regality that only she seemed to possess.

"So the prince and princess would like to trade."

Mulan walked closer to Regina. "King and Queen actually. And yes, for some reason they have decided to trade with you."

Regina laughed. She found the female warrior intriguing. "Well dear, since you obviously are anxious to get back to your two loves why don't we go ahead with negotiations." Regina gestured towards a large, elegant table. Mulan nodded and walked over.

* * *

"Henry? What are you doing here? You should be packing."

Henry walked over to Mr. Gold and took a deep breath. "I want to make a deal."

Mr. Gold raised his eyebrow. "A deal? And what would this deal be for, might I ask?"

Henry held up a duffel bag. "I want you to put a spell on this bag so that it can hold as much as I would like it to." Mr. Gold laughed.

"Henry, I understand parting with you stuff is difficult for a young boy, but you will have new stuff once you get settled."

Henry threw the bag down in front of Mr. Gold and stepped closer. "I don't care about my stuff!" Henry said angrily. "I want to bring my mother's stuff, all of it." Mr. Gold smile.

"Well then Henry, I think that can be arranged." Mr. Gold took a small potion and poured it all over the bag.

Henry looked up at him. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Think of this as my way of apologizing for your loss." Henry nodded, picked up his bag, and walked away.

* * *

Mr. Gold watched as Henry walked away. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew things would play out in a very interesting manner. He had to admit, Regina was better than he had thought. Even he was fooled by the body, at first. It had seemed logical that she end her own life. Then, after further inspection he realized it was a fake. She had replicated her body with magic, a particularly difficult process. There was only one thing that mattered, Regina was alive and in the Enchanted Forest, he was sure of it.

He was unaware what she was doing there, but he knew that it would become quite the scandal. He laughed to himself. Scandals always caused people to become desperate, and desperate people made deals.

* * *

Henry sat in his mother's room and packed his bag. In the morning, they would all be heading to the Enchanted Forest. At one time that was all he wanted, but now it upset him. He looked around his mother's old room. He wished for nothing more than to be able to stay here. Or even better, be with his mother again. Henry sighed and continued to pack. He grabbed his mother's favorite coat from her closet and put it in the bag, then he took one of her blankets and smelled it. All of her stuff smelled like her; apples and cinnamon. When he found out about the curse, the smell, to him, was proof of the curse. Now he found the smell comforting. It reminded him of better times, a time when he was with his mother and happy.

Almost everything he was packing had been hers or a gift from her. Once he finished packing, he laid down on her bed and let himself drift off to sleep. Once again dreaming of what his life would be like if he had been nicer to his mother.

* * *

Emma stood in Regina's old room and watched Henry sleep. When he hadn't come home for dinner she knew this was where he was. It was where he always was. Ever since Regina's death, Henry had become distant. He never called her mom anymore, and he pushed her away every time she tried to show him affection. Archie had suggested that they let him grieve, so that is what she did.

Henry started to wakeup. "Henry, it's time to go." She bent down to push back his hair but he pushed her arm away.

"Ya fine, I'll get up."

Emma sighed. She wanted him to be happy again, be happy with her, but she didn't know what to do. "Henry this will be good for us. We will be a family, a real family. You always wanted that right? Isn't that why you came to find me?"

"Ya, sure Emma. This will be great." Emma could hear the indifference in his voice. She watched him pick up his bag and walk out the door.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to me. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Betrayal

**Once again thank you for the reviews. :) Sorry the past few chapters have been so short. I promise they will start to get longer.**

* * *

Regina walked in her forest. The fresh air felt good. She sat down on a rock for a rest. This was her life now; queen again. Yet, things were different. The people had no love for her, but they were more accepting. It had taken time, but things were not so bad. She had servants and a guard. This time they worked for her by choice. She wasn't the kindest queen, but she was no longer cruel. She tried to be fair and understanding. She was trying to redeem herself. It was all Henry ever wanted from her.

Regina sighed, things were different. She had come back with a goal and though she was working to meet the goal, things had changed. She was almost five months pregnant. This wasn't suppose to happen. For twenty-eight years she didn't age, and therefore she couldn't get pregnant. She didn't know how she could be so stupid as to forget that now she could conceive.

Regina leaned back and put her hands on her growing stomach. All of this was because of that damn pirate. He knew what she liked and just how to make her become putty in his hands, or hand. They had played the game of seduction before and she would not deny enjoying it. This time things were different. She didn't want to be with him, all she wanted was to accomplish her goal, not give herself more work. She thought back to the night where she let her lust get the best of her.

Regina sat on her bed and looked out the window. "Something on your mind love?" Regina looked up at Hook.

"It's nothing that concerns you, pirate." Hook smiled at her. He walked towards her and used his Hook to pull her close.

"You were always a fiery one." Regina smiled and pushed herself closer to him. "Well love, why don't we put some fuel on that fire." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised how gentle he was. She kissed him back, but harder. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, and she gave herself to him completely.

She had informed him of the pregnancy and he seemed to not really care. That was two months ago. Since then, he had left twice to travel on his ship. It had been almost a month since she last saw him. She hated to admit it but it bothered her that he wasn't here. Suddenly Regina heard a loud noise and saw a flash of light. "Jonathan!" She yelled. The head of her guard came over.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"What the hell was that?"

"A portal opened."

"What?" Regina walked over to her horse and mounted it. "Take me to it."

* * *

The Charming family walked through the portal and looked around. "This looks so clean." Snow said. Emma was about to respond when Ruby walked up to them.

"Have you heard the rumors?"

Snow looked at her friend. "No. What's going on?"

Ruby walked closer. "There were people living here, protected from the curse."

"Ya, we saw them." Emma said.

"Well," Ruby said, "The rumors are that a woman showed up and saved them from starvation. She got rid of the ogres and cleaned this up."

"Who is it? We should meet her." Snow said.

Ruby laughed. "That's the kicker. The people say that the woman is Regina. They said she showed up with a man, saved Prince Philip's life, and saved them all."

Henry walked straight up to Ruby. "That's a lie! She's dead. She…"

"Oh God. It's true." The Charmings looked up and gasped, for on the horse, followed by a small army, was Regina.

"Regina?" Emma said. Regina got off her horse and ran towards Henry, arms wide.

"My baby boy! I never thought I would see you again." She wrapped Henry in her arms, but he pushed her away.

"You died!"

"No sweetheart. I faked my death. There was nothing left for me in Storybrooke."

"I was there! What about me?"

Regina bent down so she was eye level with Henry. "I never saw you. You hated me, I had lost everything. I promised to change but I failed you, and I'm sorry. I came here to fix what I did, to try and right a wrong, though it can never be fully righted."

Henry pushed her away. "You don't love me!" Henry looked at the Charmings. "You guys don't either. I'm just a tool, I hate you all!" Henry tried to run but Ruby grabbed him and he started to sob in her arms.

Regina started to cry. "Henry, don't say that. I love you!"

Ruby looked up at everyone. "I'm going to go and take him near the river to sit down."

Regina took a deep breath and looked at the Charmings. She carefully wiped away her tears. She put her hand out in front of her and a cloud of purple smoke appeared. After it was gone a key was left in it's place. She walked over to Snow and handed her the key.

Snow looked up at her, confused. Emma was the one that finally broke the silence. "What the hell is that for, a hut?"

Regina turned towards Emma, anger clearly on her face. She took a few breaths and calmed down. "It's the key to your parent's old castle. I have restored it to how it once was." Regina looked at Snow and David once more, this time addressing them. "Here is how things will work. You will take charge of King George's old kingdom. I have taken back mine. You leave me alone and I will leave you alone. Is that understood?"

Snow looked at Regina's stomach and gasped. "You're…you're pregnant!"

"Yes dear, I am well aware. Now accept my terms."

David walked straight up to Regina. "Why should we believe you?" Her guards picked up their weapons. Regina laughed. "Because if you get in my way I will get in yours."

Snow walked in front of David. "I accept." Regina smiled.

"Jonathan! Bring the horses." She turned back to Snow. "These will bring you to the castle. I'm expecting that I won't see you unless something happens to my son. Take care of him, please." When talking about Henry, Regina's features softened. Snow nodded and took the horses and watched Regina ride off.

"So," Emma said. "What unlucky bastard is the father of that child?"

Snow looked at her daughter. "I expect that we will never know. Come, we should go get Henry."

**Feel free to tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions let me know and I will try to see if I can add them in.**


	4. An Escape

**As asked for I put in Hook's point of view.**

* * *

Henry sat in his room, his stupid room. He hated it. Hated the way it looked, the way it smelled, the way the door wouldn't lock. Snow and David said if there was a lock, the servants couldn't get in, but he hated the servants. All he wanted was to be left alone, but nobody would let him. Henry grabbed his riding boots and headed outside.

Henry told Emma he was going riding. In reality, he was going to an old stable. He always went here to be alone. It had been almost three months since they had arrived and he was more miserable than ever. Snow and David bought him all this stuff and said it was to make him happy, but he knew the real reason. They were broke. The kingdom was falling and people were leaving everyday. From what he could tell from the whispers of servants was that most of them were heading to Regina. Of all the kingdoms hers was the richest. She had a surplus of most resources and if there was something she didn't have people were jumping to trade with her.

Very few kingdoms, big and small, were trading with his grandparents because everything they had Regina had more of. Crime in the kingdom was high because his grandparents didn't have the heart to punish anyone.

Henry sighed and walked over to a pile of clothes. He started to fold them and put them in a bag. He had no plans to stay here. His plan was to do whatever he needed to get away, even if he had to make a deal with Mr. Gold. He put the bag in a corner and hid it under some straw so nobody would find it.

* * *

Regina laughed, as did the people in her courtroom. "Really George. I didn't know you were that stupid. You want me to rage a war on Snow White's kingdom so that you can take it over."

Jonathan laughed. "Even if the queen would start a war why would she just give you the kingdom? She would take it for herself."

Regina smirked. "You see George, even my guard understands the stupidity of your request. Now leave." The former King George stomped out of the room, angry, and set on a goal.

Regina addresses the room. "I will be taking no more requests today."

She left the room with a slight waddle. She was almost eight months pregnant and things were starting to get difficult. She sat down in front of her vanity and waved her hand in front of the mirror. An image appeared of Henry. She did this everyday. It was her only way to check on him. She watched him sitting in his room, alone, reading. She could feel the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. He was so sad, so lonely. She wished nothing more than to take away his pain. Regina waved her hand again and the image disappeared. She got up and headed towards her dining room where she would dine, alone.

* * *

Hook sat on his ship and looked out towards land. His ship would dock tomorrow and he would be a two hour walk from Rumplestiltskin's castle. He hated being this close to the imp, but his men wanted to trade with the people at the local port.

"Captain, a bird came."

"A bird? Now what need do I have for a bird."

"Well, um, it has a message for you."

"Fine." Hook grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Captain,_  
_I know that you are an insolent, simple-minded pirate, but I thought that I might inform you that the queen will be having her child soon. I truly hope that you are enjoying your lack of hygiene on the ship._  
_-Rumplestiltskin_

Hook ripped up the letter and threw it in the sea. He didn't understand how he knew. Regina had made it very clear that she wanted no one to know he was the father. That was why he had left. He never had a need to be a father until he met Baelfire. After the boy rejected him, the need went away. Once he found out he got Regina pregnant he couldn't deny that he ran, but he came back. She had started to show and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to be with her. She made it very clear that he wasn't to say a word. He couldn't sleep next to her, hold her, or kiss her. He left because it was too painful to watch her and not be with her. Hook looked at his crew. He wasn't sure what to do. He was a pirate and the sea was his home, but he was going to have a child. Hook knew it was time for him to make a decision.

* * *

Regina sat up suddenly, covered in sweat. She had a dream that she was living with Henry. Right before the dream ended Henry said he hated her, just as he did when he arrived in the Enchanted Forest.

The baby started shifting and Regina put her hand on her stomach. "Sweetheart, mommy would like to sleep and she can't if you keep moving." The baby kicked and Regina laughed.

She turned over and tried to fall asleep. She thought of Henry and how much she missed him. She wanted to be able to kiss him and help him adjust to this new life. Instead, she was stuck watching him through her mirrors, unable to help him when she knew he needed it. Regina closed her eyes and thought of her son and how much she missed him.

* * *

**I'm so happy people seem to like this. It keeps me motivated. :)**


	5. Time to Run

"What are you doing?" David looked up and saw his grandson at the door, covered in mud. David chuckled. "Had a little fun outside I see."

Henry looked down at his clothes and tried to wipe some of the dirt off, but a servant stopped him. "No, no, your highness. No need to dirty your hands."

Henry shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Snow and David. Snow looked up at Henry and smiled. "Why don't you sit down." Snow gestured towards an empty seat.

Henry looked at the chair and reluctantly sat in it. Emma tried to hold his hand but he pulled it away. She was about to say something when a group of servants came over with jeweled items.

Henry touched one of them. "What are these for? They look expensive."

Snow nodded. "They are."

Henry knew he wasn't suppose to know about the kingdom's money problems, that's why they kept buying him things, so he wouldn't suspect. Henry looked up at all of them. "What are they?"

"Well", Snow said, "these are for your mother." When she saw his face she spoke again. "My advisors tell me that she will be having her baby soon. I know we don't get along, but I thought it would be good for us to send her something."

Henry nodded. "I'm going to go and read." He got up and left. He couldn't believe this. He needed to leave, and soon. Henry ran into his room and put on some warm clothes. He would leave tonight, under the cover of darkness.

* * *

Alicia pulled a blanket over the queen. "It won't be long now your Majesty. I say within the next few days the baby will be here."

Regina nodded at the young woman. "Thank you Alicia."

The woman nodded and left the room. She headed down towards the back of the castle where the servants whose homes were away slept. She had been working for the queen for a few months. She never would have thought she would work for the woman who took away her family for twenty-eight years. When they arrived things were great, but then things went downhill within a few days. The kingdom started to lose money and theft happened everyday. Alicia's family had no choice but to move.

On their way to King Midas' kingdom her sister reached the end of her pregnancy and they had to stop; in the kingdom of Queen Regina. It was winter. They were cold and low on money. A villager said that the queen was in need of a midwife. Alicia had been desperate. So, against her family's wishes she went to the queen's palace where after a long talk with Regina and a truth spell she was given the job. She was allowed two days to go home and get her things. Her parents begged her to run, but the money was too good to refuse, and she promised to be back after the child was born.

She returned to the queen, afraid. She was surprised to she that the woman had changed. Yes, she was still a bitch and made people uncomfortable, but she was different. When it came to the care of her unborn child she was willing to do anything and Henry, he was so special to her. Many times Alicia had seen Regina looking at pictures of him and crying. She had to admit, the woman was exhilarating. As Alicia spent more time with her she found that the queen wasn't that bad, just depressed and lonely.

* * *

Henry lowered the rope and climbed out his window. He carefully inched himself lower and lower, making no noise. Once he reached the ground her quietly walked away from the palace. He hid behind bushes and trees, making sure that no one saw him. Once he was a good distance away he ran to the stables. He knew that a horse would bring too much attention, so he walked.

Henry's hair was messed up and his face covered in a little bit of dirt. The clothes he was wearing he bought from a peasant. They were brown and ripped. As uncomfortable as they were he knew they would help keep him hidden. Henry trudged through the thick forest towards an unknown destination.

* * *

The carriage raced through the queens forest. Snow knew that invading like this would only bring them trouble but they had no choice. Henry had run away and no one could find him. Getting help from Regina was their only hope of finding him.

**sorry about the length of this chapter. **


	6. It's Time

"What do you mean they are in my forest?"

Jonathan looked down, he hated when he gave the queen bad news. It never ended well. "Um, well, they seem to be heading here, your Majesty. Should we intercept them?"

"Is my son with them?"

"Not that we saw."

Regina took a deep breath. If all the Charmings were heading this way, then obviously something had happened to Henry. Even they wouldn't be stupid enough to leave Henry at their castle when there was turmoil in their kingdom.

"Jonathan, I need to know exactly where they are."

"Well, my people said that they were on the border of the outer village."

"Which means that now they must be towards Lord Luke's castle." Regina stood up and headed towards the door.

"Your Majesty what are you doing?" Regina turned towards Alicia.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"But, but, your majesty. The baby will be here soon."

Regina kept walking, ignoring the young woman's pleas and then disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Emma looked around Lord Luke's castle. She didn't want to stop but the horses needed rest. His castle was very elegant fitting with who he was in Storybrooke. A loved pastor who helped everyone in town. His job was to keep tabs on what happened on the far end of Regina's kingdom. He was loved here as well, and Emma had to admit, Regina was smart to give him this position. She just hoped they could get moving again soon. She was about to go find her parents when a cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of her. When the smoke dissipated Regina stood in front of her.

"Where is he? What happened to MY son!"?

"Regina?" Snow looked at the woman, so heavily pregnant. She was dressed as elegantly as ever, though clearly uncomfortable And semmingly in pain. Snow could see the anger in her eyes, bright as a fire. The woman repeated her question.

"Where is my son?"

The Charmings looked at each other and finally Emma spoke. "He ran away. Climbed out a window and disappeared. We were heading to your castle to get your help in finding him."

"You let him run away?" Regina walked closer to Emma and pulled out a knife.

David stepped towards Regina. "Regina! No!" Before he could reach her she grabbed Emma's hand and ran the knife down it. She conjured up a vile and collected the blood. Everyone watched in awe of what she was doing. She whispered something to herself and used her hand to put a spell on the bottle. It started to glow slightly and then went back to normal. Regina looked at all of them. David recognized the glow; it was the same spell put on the ring he used to find Snow.

"Since you all are too incompetent to do anything, I will find my son, alone."

"We are coming with you." Emma insisted.

"No, you're not."

"He is my son and I will bring him back."

"You have already proved that you are of no help to me. You want to see him? Fine! Head to my castle and I will bring him there." Then, Regina disappeared in her usual cloud of smoke.

* * *

Henry sat in the opening of a cave, shivering. He was hungry, but determined. He wouldn't go back, no matter what happened. He would find a way to make things work. It was getting more and more difficult to go through town. It had been less than two days since he ran, but there were posters up everywhere offering up a reward for his safe return. He lay down to try and get some sleep when he heard his name.

"Henry?" He tried to run but arms wrapped around him. "Henry. Sweetheart." Henry turned around and saw Regina.

"No! Get off of me! I'm not going back."

"Henry stop being silly you can't live on the run. It's not safe."

"I don't care! I hate it here."

Regina looked at her son. She could see the exhaustion written all over his face, the betrayal. She grabbed his arm and they disappeared. Next thing she saw was the Charmings in her castle.

"Henry!" They all said together. She watched them embrace him, and watched as Henry pushed them away. She was about to say something when she felt a searing pain in her lower abdomen.

"Your Majesty! I told you not to go." Alicia said.

Snow looked at the girl. "What's wrong?"

"The queen is in active labor, she has been since before she left."

Regina tried to stand up straight, but was unsuccessful. Her guard picked her up and carried her away.

Henry looked at Snow. "The baby's coming?" He didn't want to care, but he did.

"Yes. The baby is coming."

**So Regina is having her baby. Any guesses on the gender and name?**


	7. My baby

**Thanks for the name suggestions! And thank you SkullGauddess and EvilRegalTwinnies for your suggestion, they were great!**

Regina laid back on the bed. Alicia said that she would need to push within the hour. She hated waiting, she wanted to see her child. The pain was at such a high level that she wasn't sure how she was still conscious. Regina felt like the baby was trying to rip itself out of her.

"Um, Mom?" Regina looked up and saw Henry and Snow. Snow gently nudged Henry towards the bed.

Regina sighed. She knew that Henry didn't want to be here. She spent so long forcing him to be with her, that she knew she couldn't do it again.

"You don't have to be here Henry," she took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears, "I don't want you to be here if you don't want to."

Snow walked over to the bed. She grabbed a moist towel from the bedside table and dabbed away the sweat from Regina's forehead. "We aren't going anywhere. You once sat with me while I was ill, even though you had just been sick. I intend to do the same for you." Snow watched Regina get that look on her face. The confused look she got when someone did something for her. Then, Regina's face contorted in pain and she screamed.

"What's going on? Why is she screaming?" Henry walked towards Regina and Snow, but Snow shook her head. "Henry you need to leave. Go grab Alicia and tell her I think it's time." Henry nodded and ran out of the room

Alicia ran into the room and behind her was Hook. "What are you doing here?" Regina said to Hook through her teeth.

He smiled and took Regina's hand in his. "I'm here for the birth of my child, of course, and I'm not leaving." Snow watched as Regina tried to glare at him but couldn't.

Alicia looked at Regina. "Okay, your Majesty, I need you to push. Now!"

Regina screamed and squeezed Hook's hand.

"Again, your Majesty."

"I hate you two!" Regina screamed at Hook and Snow. "I hate you more than anything."

"Just one more, Your Majesty."

Regina screamed one last time and then her head fell back. Snow heard the screams of a baby and Alicia speak. "It's a girl. Your Majesty?" Alicia quickly cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket. She handed her to Snow. "The two of you need to leave. Now!"

"No! Regina!" Snow screamed. She couldn't lose Regina, not like this.

"Jonathan!" Alicia screamed. The guard came into the room and escorted Hook and Snow out.

* * *

"Is that the baby? Is it a boy? I bet it's a boy. What's his name?" Henry started firing questions at Snow. She looked down at the child, sadly.

"It's a girl."

"What happened to Regina?" David asked.

"I don't know. She isn't breathing."

"Oh." Henry said. Snow could see the sadness in his eyes. It pained her to know that this was the first time he had showed emotions since he found out Regina was alive. All he knew now was sadness.

The baby stopped crying just as Snow started. Regina, her step-mother. She couldn't lose her. Snow knew it was stupid to love her, but she did. She had lost her family and all she had left was Regina. They may have been fighting for years but there was a time when Regina was motherly, even if it was reluctantly. Snow realized she needed Regina more than she ever knew.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Alicia came out. "She's fine, weak, but fine. I managed to stop the bleeding. She wants to see the baby." Snow breathed a sigh of relief as Alicia reached out to take the child from Snow when Hook grabbed her arm.

"No, love, I'll take her in." Hook took the baby and walked into the room.

"Well", Emma said, "He seems pretty into this. I wouldn't of pegged him for a baby guy." Snow looked at her daughter.

"He's the father." Emma laughed. The whole thing was a little funny to her; Hook and Regina.

"So my mom found someone. She replaced me." Henry said. He ran in the other direction.

"Henry!" Emma and David screamed.

"I'll watch him." They turned to see one of Regina's guards run off after Henry.

* * *

"She looks like you, love." Regina put out her arms so that Hook may give her the baby. She looked at her baby. Her baby. The child had very little hair, but the hair she did have was a deep brown with little curls. Her skin was the same as her father's, as were her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful bright, sky blue.

Regina started to cry. "My beautiful baby girl. I love you so much. I promise I will protect you. I will never let anything bad happen to you. My precious baby girl."

"What's her name?" Hook asked while pushing Regina's hair from her face.

"Seraphina. Seraphina Aliyah Genevieve." Hook smiled.

"Seraphina Aliyah Genevieve. It's very you, regal."

Regina laughed a full, hearty laugh. Hook smiled at this amazing woman. He could never understand her, but he liked it that way.

**So Snow still cares for Regina and Henry is still mad. How do you see this playing out?**


	8. Seraphina

Hook watched his daughter sleep. His daughter. He couldn't believe that he had a kid. She was beautiful. The moment he saw Regina hold her, he knew that he would never leave her the way his parents left him. No matter what Regina did or said, he would never leave her and his daughter. He made a mental note to make sure Regina knew he was here for her, that she didn't have to go through it alone. He would make sure she was loved.

Hook walked over to Regina's bed where she was sleeping. He brushed his hand over her soft skin. She was so beautiful. Her hair had grown since they left Storybrooke and was about an inch past her shoulders. It was a deep brown that complemented her skin and gave her a permanent sexy feel. He loved to just look at her. Asleep, her features were relaxed and he could see a vulnerability to her.

He slowly lowered himself down on the bed, careful to not wake her. He wrapped his arms around the queen and felt her move closer to him. Hook smiled, of course she was awake. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm never leaving again love." Then, Hook let himself sleep.

* * *

Regina slowly got out of bed. She was in pain and hated to move. She walked over to Seraphina and picked her up. "Hi baby girl." Seraphina moved and opened her eyes in response to Regina's voice. Regina smiled at the child.

She remembered when Henry was a newborn. He was so small, so precious. He would look at her with so much love that she felt as if the whole world stopped. Henry was her second chance. He made her feel like she did when she was with Daniel. Then, he found Miss Swan and everything changed. He never showed her love anymore and in response she went back to her old ways. Seraphina cooed and Regina looked down at her daughter. This little girl was her chance, her chance to be good.

"Your majesty." Regina turned towards Jonathan.

"Yes?"

"Alicia has left." Regina looked down. The young girl was a good midwife and she had hoped she might stay on as her daughter's nursemaid. She knew that the girl was intimidated by her. Every time she talked to Alicia the girl would become tense and answer in as few words as possible. Regina tried to calm the girl, but it just backfired. After awhile, she stopped trying and just was as nice as she could be.

"Send out a notice that I am looking for a nursemaid."

"Of course, your majesty."

Regina walked over to her bed and sat down next to Hook. She laid Seraphina down on the bed and carefully put pillows around the girl. She stared down at her daughter and her lover. The pirate was her lover, and it still baffled her. He was her polar opposite. Yet, here she was, in a bedroom with their daughter. Their daughter. She was a mother again, and this time there was a father in the picture.

Regina heard a knock on the door. She reluctantly moved away from her daughter and made her way to the door.

"Your Majesty?" Regina looked at the young guard standing in front of her. Unlike Jonathan, Derek was not comfortable around her. She could see how tense he was, she could tell how much he disliked having to interrupt her.

"Yes, Derek."

"Your son is leaving, a carriage has arrived to bring him and his family back to their castle."

Regina took a deep breathe. She wanted to yell and scream; declare that Henry was her family, not theirs. She controlled herself and looked up at her guard.

"You have a baby, right?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Stay here and make sure Hook doesn't do anything too stupid. Make sure Seraphina is alright, I will be back up as soon as I can." Regina walked past her guard and ran down the stairs, racing towards the doors, hoping to catch her son before he left.

* * *

"Henry!" The Charmings spun around. They saw Regina running through the door. She was still in a nightgown and barefoot. Even though she had just had a difficult birth, she was still as regal and radiant as ever. She stood tall and seemed to fly over to Henry. Without skipping a beat, she bent down and wrapped Henry in a hug.

"Henry. Henry, I love you. I want you to never forget that." Henry shrugged her off and crossed his arms. "Henry, promise me that you won't run again. This realm is dangerous and I don't want you wandering around. You can't run away every time you are unhappy. It won't solve your problems."

"Ya, I won't run."

Regina hugged him once more and while her arms were around him she slipped a pouch in his bag.

"The carriage is here. We need to go." Henry looked up at Emma and nodded. He pushed away from Regina and walked to the carriage.

Snow was about to leave the castle when Regina grabbed her arm. Snow looked at Regina, her eyes wide with fear.

"Regina, I know you're upset, but we need to take Henry back. Please don't do anything stupid."

Regina let go, slowly. Snow could see Regina's mask go back up and sorrow fill her eyes. She hugged herself and slouched just a little. Snow's eyes filled with guilt as she realized what she had just done. Last time they jumped to conclusions they accussed Regina of committing a murder that never actually happened. "Regina, I.."

Regina cut Snow off. "I was just going to ask that you inform me if anything happens to Henry or if he needs anything."

"I'm sorry, I was just..." Before Snow could finish her apology, Regina turned around and walked away.

* * *

Hook sat in an elegant room with a stupid name. It was large and covered in what he suspected to be gold and jewels. Years ago he would have stolen as much of it as he could, now he is sitting in the room with a child in his arms.

Seraphina. Such a grand name for such a little thing. He called her Serry, he found it more fitting of a child. Regina would become quite upset when he used that name. She said that the baby's name was Seraphina and that was what he should call her. If anything this just made him want to use that name more.

One of the best parts of life was bringing Regina to the brink of her magical anger. He had seen it. The anger boiling up inside of her, her eyes purple with magic. Magic would explode out of her and what ever sorry a** was on the receiving end better hope they could run quickly. The fun part was getting her angry, but not angry enough for the magic to come out. Right when he could feel her magic pulsing through the air he would kiss her. Roughly, then softly. In .5 seconds, she would go from explosive to wonderful.

In his arms, Seraphina started to move. He looked down at the little girl, moving slowly. She was so sweet, so beautiful. She looked just like Regina, except for her blue eyes. He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and watched her fall asleep.

* * *

Regina looked down at the woman standing in her main hall. She was small, frail, and obviously afraid. It was frustrating. Replacing Alicia had proved more difficult than she had thought. This was her eleventh interview and the girl was even more incompetent than the last one. Regina stood up, ready to perform the test. She had to be sure that all of the people who worked for her wouldn't run the moment she even spoke. Regina walked straight up to the girl so that their noses were almost touching. She summoned her magic, only a small amount. Her eyes glowed purple and she gave the girl a wicked smile. Just as she expected the girl shrunk back and started to cry. In that moment, she felt like she would never find someone to help with her daughter.

"I'll remove her your majesty."

"Please do." Regina said to her guard.

The girl ran forward. "Please your majesty, my family needs the money."

"I can't have a nursemaid who is unable to be around me without crying."

Regina sat back in her chair, this was hopeless. She was a queen. As much as she wanted to spend every waking moment with her daughter, she needed to do her job and Hook was not trustworthy enough to be left with Seraphina all day.

Regina looked up at the sound of her guards opening the doors. A woman walked through them straight towards Regina. She was in her early to mid fifties, and strong. She was a very opinionated and independent woman. Her name was Joan, she had been the principal at the school in Storybrooke, and in the Enchanted Forest she was to be Ms. Swan's nursemaid. Regina was intrigued as to why the woman who was once to work for the two idiots was here.

"Joan, I must admit I am surprised to see you here."

Joan smirked in response. "Well, Regina, you put out a notice so I came."

Jonathan walked up to the woman. "You will address the queen as your majesty."

Regina laughed. "It's fine Jonathan."

Joan walked towards Regina. "May I see the child?"

"After I decide if you are adequate."

"I won't know if I am unless I meet the baby."

Regina smirked back at the woman. This was turning out quite well. It was time for the test. Regina waved her hand. A cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of her and Hook stood there with Seraphina. Regina looked at Joan and saw that the woman didn't even blink. This was very good.

"Hook, give Seraphina to Joan."

Hook looked at Regina and then down at his daughter. He handed her to Joan, but refused to back away.

Joan took the child and smiled. Regina watched the woman, Joan was perfect.

"The pay is as advertised. I understand that you live nearby so you can come every morning and leave before nightfall."

"Of course your majesty."

Regina took the child back and hummed to Seraphina. "Come Hook, it's time for dinner."


	9. Against His Will

This damn room. This stupid place. It was filled with cheerful people who mocked his misery. They would tell him he was the luckiest boy in the world, that he should count his blessings.

What blessings!? He lived in this prison of wealth. Everything he could ever want was handed to him on a silver platter. Everything he got just reminded him of the life he once lived. A life lived long ago in a place that was once his home. He once thought his life sucked, but in reality his life was a dream. He had everything. Now he was going to go from one prison of royalty to another.

Henry looked over at the trunks. They were filled with all of his things and some new things. He hated this, he hated them. Henry grabbed his bag and threw it on his bed in anger. As the bag hit the bed, he heard a sound. Henry walked over to the bed and grabbed the bag. He carefully reached into the bag and pulled out a pouch.

Henry looked at it in interest. He had no idea how it had ended up in his bag. Henry opened the bag and pulled out a mirror. It was a hand held mirror just like the one he had seen in his mother's palace. There was a ribbon tied around it and under the ribbon was a piece of paper. Henry unfolded it and read the note.

_Henry, my baby boy,_

_I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. I wish that you had a different life, a life without me. I am poison. Everything I touch is ruined. Storybrooke was my second chance, but it left me miserable. Then I adopted you and my whole life changed. I felt love in my heart again. I promised myself that I would never hurt you and that you would always feel loved. I failed you, Henry, I failed you and I will never forgive myself for it._

_I am giving you this mirror as a gift. If anything happens, just say my name into it and I will appear, if you need help, I will come._

_I love you now and forever, my baby boy._

_-Mom_

She did love him. He always accused her of not loving him but now he knew she did. She always fought for him. He knew that she would never give him up. Emma gave him up once, and now she was doing it again.

* * *

Regina sat in her bed room watching Seraphina sleep. She was so amazing. Regina had forgotten how much joy she got out of being a mother. Seraphina was a wonderful baby, just like Henry was.

"It's my turn love."

Regina turned and looked at Hook. She was afraid that he would hurt Seraphina, so he was only allowed to hold the baby when she was around. She could tell by the look on his face that he just wanted to grab Seraphina from her, but wouldn't. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had a soft side. He wasn't about to hurt Regina, or Seraphina. Regina couldn't help being worried. She wanted to trust Hook, but trusting people wasn't something she could do.

"Here, I'm going to get changed." Hook took off his hook and grabbed the baby. Regina couldn't help but laugh, he wasn't very good at doing things without his hook.

Hook watched as Regina slowly slipped out of her nightgown. Since she was breastfeeding, she had lost some weight. Her body was not the same, but it was getting there. Hook watched her walk to a big wardrobe and open it. She grabbed a long velvet gown; one that didn't require a corset. The dress was a rich violet. The front of the dress plunged down into a deep V to the top of her stomach. At the bottom of the V, the dress had been designed to be knotted. From there, it fell down loosely and reached the floor. The neckline, hemline, and around her wrists had black lace. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hook, I have to go. Joan will be in to watch the baby."

Hook nodded in response.

* * *

Regina handed Seraphina back to Joan after feeding her. She was about to head to dinner when she remembered something someone had told her today.

"Joan, why did you come here?"

"I have already told you, your majesty, you advertised."

Regina stalked closer to the woman. "Today, while I was in court, a woman told me that you had been the nursemaid for my son. They hired you immediately after they arrived. Why did you leave them and come to me?"

Joan took a deep breath, she knew what Regina would do when it came to Henry.

"Look, they are good people."

"I…Don't…Care! Why did you come!?"

"I thought that they would be wonderful, and at first, they were. Then, I realized the money problems in the kingdom. They didn't want anyone to know, so they never brought down my pay. Your son was unhappy, he is aware of the problems. I kept an eye on your son, to make sure he was okay. Then I got some news. To bring money into the kingdom they have come up with a deal. A trade alliance that will keep the kingdom from falling. You see, the former King George has a small army. Very small, more like a guard. But, if the kingdom falls it will be enough for him to take the castle. To stop this, they made a deal with King Philip and Queen Aurora. As you know, Philip has a sister, a fifteen year old girl. Since they kingdom merger worked with their marriage, they decided to do it again." Joan took a deep breath.

"Go on!" Regina urged.

"They are marrying Henry to Princess Elizabeth. In a few days, he will make the six week travel to their kingdom where he will live until he comes of age. At that point they will be married."

Regina suddenly went pale. "My son is going to be married. I was never told."

"He doesn't want to. That's why I left. I couldn't bear to see him be sent away against his will."

Regina started to cry. "My baby boy."

* * *

"NO! I won't go! You can't make me!" Henry was screaming and crying. The guards were trying to calm him down. Snow walked up to her grandson.

"Henry, this will be good for you. Please calm down."

"No!" Henry ran behind his bed and looked down. The pouch. He had hidden it under his bed. He dropped to the floor and opened it. He grabbed the mirror and looked into it. He whispered. "Mom, please, I need you, please hurry."

The Charmings turned their heads when Regina appeared in front of them.

"You will NOT do this to MY son!"

**i want to thank everyone who has commented and followed...it means a lot.**


	10. My Son

"Regina! What are you doing here? You promised to leave us alone!"

Snow backed up against the wall as Regina walked towards her.

"You call me evil; you took my son from me. I told myself that he was better off with you, that he was happier."

Regina continued to walk towards the Charmings. Emma may not be able to use magic willingly but she could tell when someone else was about to. Regina's eyes were purple and the air was heavy. Regina's magic was pulsing through the air, fueled by her anger. Emma had had many confrontations with Regina, and every time Henry kept Regina from doing anything real harm. This time, Emma knew that even Henry couldn't stop her. The magic in the air continued to build up, and Emma was starting to feel nauseated. She knew how stupid it was, but she went over to Regina and placed a hand on her arm. That was a mistake. Regina through her arms out and Emma was lifted into the air. Her arms held to her side by some invisible restraint.

"Emma!" Snow screamed. "You let my daughter go!"

Regina looked at Snow and David and smirked, she then lifted them into the air next to their daughter.

"I trusted that you would take care of him, and what do you do. You sell him!?"

Snow struggled against Regina's magic. Her breathing was becoming labored. "It's…for…his…own…good!"

"His own good!?" Regina dropped the Charmings. She walked straight to Snow and pushed her against a wall.

"Mom, please, don't!" Regina ignored Henry. She put up a magical wall to keep the rest of the room away from her.

"He is your grandson! How dare you give him away. You and your damn perfect husband should know better than anyone what arranged marriages do. Charming here ran away from one just like the one you are trying to make Henry take part in. He ran to be with you, his true love. And you watched an arranged marriage go bad. I was forced into marriage at eighteen. I was miserable for years. The two of you talk about true love, yet you are keeping Henry from it." Regina let them go and headed towards Henry. She bent down and lifted up his chin so that he was looking in her eyes. "Don't worry, you won't have to do this."

Emma stood up and walked over to Henry and grabbed him. "It's too late, we have already gotten things from their kingdom."

"How could you do this to Henry?"

To her credit Emma looked down in guilt. "By the time I found out the deal was made. I'm sorry Henry."

"It doesn't matter now, he isn't going to their kingdom." Regina shot back.

"He has to." David said.

"They will be here tomorrow to pick him up." Snow added. "We can't just turn them away. Henry has to go with them."

"No," Regina said, "He won't be going. Henry is coming with me."

"No!" Emma screamed.

"I want to go." Henry said to Emma. "I kinda miss her."

Emma looked at Henry, tears in her eyes. "Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry."

"You were going to give me away again." Henry whispered.

"Regina put her arm around Henry. "You guys had your chance, and you decided to use it to give away my son. He is coming with me. If the dear King and Queen have a problem with that you can tell them to take it up with me. Grab what you want Henry, we are going."

"Wait!"

"What, David?"

"When will we see him."

"Ha. If I remember correctly you guys kept me from him, even though legally you had no right to. You will see him when I say so, or when Henry asks. From what I can tell that means you won't be seeing him for a while."

They all looked at Henry. He was clinging to Regina like she was the only thing keeping him alive. He looked so small, and vulnerable. "You guys wouldn't let me see my mom in Storybrooke, and I thought she died because of it. Now you are giving me away. You said you loved me, but that's a lie. My mom always fought for me and I thought she didn't love me, but I was wrong. She would never give me away."

Regina gave Henry a small smile and the two of them disappeared.

Emma fell to her knees and started to cry. "Why did we have to make that deal? Now he's gone!" Snow and David held each other and cried as they realized what they had done.

* * *

Henry looked around the room his mother brought him to. He smiled as he realized what she had done. The room was blue. The walls had stripes of a deep blue. The bed was large, but unlike the elegant one he had at his grandparent's castle. This one had a wooden base and a basic headboard. The bedding was silk and cotton in deep blue and black. Henry walked over to a large wardrobe and opened it. Half of it was elegant clothes worthy of a prince, but that isn't what made him smile. On the right side, neatly hung up, was a small group of normal clothes. Jeans, t-shirts, and sweats were there. He had wanted to wear stuff like this for so long. He turned around and ran to his mom. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her like he would never see her again. He felt her arms wrap around him and her head lay on top of his.

"I thought you would like something like your room back home. When you guys arrived I had my servants do this; just in case you ever came to visit."

"Thank you, Mom!"

She carefully put a kiss on his head. It had been a couple of years since Henry had allowed her to kiss him. The feeling of being loved was amazing. He knew, in that moment, that even though he had treated her horribly she would never stop loving him. He squeezed her even more.

After a few minutes Regina lightly pushed Henry away and looked at him. "Why don't you look in the trunk?"

Henry ran over to the big trunk in the corner. He wasn't sure what would be in the bejeweled case but opened it anxiously. He gasped when he saw the contents. Inside were his comic books.

"How did you get them?"

"Well, every time I bought you one I got a second copy in case you lost it. When I came here I brought them with me, they reminded me of you."

Henry ran straight at her. He jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around her. She staggered back, but managed to keep her balance. Regina laughed and held her son.

"I love you mom."

Regina started to cry, she had waited so long to hear him say those words.

"I love you too."


	11. A Deal

Hook sat in Regina's bedchamber with Seraphina. He was cradling his daughter and looking out the grand window. He watched as Regina rode her horse in circles around Henry. She then led the horse out over a hill and Henry followed. Hook was conflicted. Henry had been here for almost a month and he doesn't think he had ever seen Regina so happy. Now that she had Henry she barley paid Hook a second glance. She would get up in the morning and feed Seraphina, then she would go to breakfast with Henry. She would do her work while Henry was in lessons. They would have lunch outside with the baby if it was nice. Then the two of them would go riding. Sometimes Hook wouldn't talk to Regina until dinner. Even then, she would spend all her time talking to Henry and cooing at Seraphina. Before Henry arrived they had been like a little family, something he didn't realize he desperately wanted. She sometimes would let him sleep in her bed so that he could be near Seraphina. Now he was in a bedchamber on the other side of the castle. Seraphina slept in a cradle next to Regina's bed and napped in her nursery, which was next to Regina's room. Across the hall was Henry in his custom room. Hook wished Henry wasn't here. He knew it was selfish, but he really cared about the queen and he was losing her.  
Seraphina fell asleep so Hook went to her nursery to lay her down. At least he could spend time with his daughter.

* * *

"Really? I can ride without someone holding the reins?"  
"Of course Henry, I think you're ready."  
Henry watched as his mother rode her horse around him, a huge smile plastered on her face. They hadn't had this much fun together since he was nine and she told him he was adopted. He had been so angry with her, and as time went on it just got worse. He pushed her away, and she just kept on fighting. He really did regret what he had done to his mother. Henry had forgotten that she could be fun if given the chance. He loved living with her again. Sure, she was strict about some things, but she had missed her. They rode everyday and she let him read to Seraphina. When he first arrived she sent him into the villages with guards, to play with his old friends. His grandparents never let him do that, they said it wasn't safe. But his mom encouraged that he go. After a week of going everyday his mother started to come with Seraphina. At first, everyone was terrified, but they all came around. Now, some of them would come to the castle and spend all day with him.  
"You coming Henry?"  
Henry was jolted out of his thoughts and looked up. He saw his mother giving him a teasing smile as she rode over the hill. He grabbed the reins and went after her, laughing.

* * *

The night air was crisp and cool. It ran through the castle to show that winter was coming. Regina stood near her new apple tree, enjoying this time alone. She didn't deserve the happiness that she currently had; Henry, Seraphina, and even Hook. She should be spending her life alone, but she was surrounded by love. This was all she ever wanted. Not power, not status, but love.  
"Something on your mind love?"  
There went her private moment. "I didn't realize that everything I did was your business." She retorted.  
Hook walked up to Regina, this was his chance. "You are running a kingdom and raising two children, I just though you may want to talk about it."  
Regina laughed. Hooked loved the deep sexy voice she had. "You are a pirate, since when do you care how people feel."  
"I thought I would try something different. I grew up alone and I don't want my daughter to feel like I'm not there for her."  
Regina looked at Hook in confusion. Never once had he really cared about anyone, yet here he was. He really loved her daughter. No. Regina corrected herself, their daughter. She walked over to Hook and ran her hand down his arm and smiled.  
"Why don't we go inside Hook?"  
"The name's Killian."  
Regina smiled even wider, no one ever called him Killian anymore. He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him. The warmth of his body felt wonderful in the cool air. Regina returned his kisses. She welcomed the warmth his body brought and lead him inside.

* * *

"I thought you had control of your…condition." Regina looked down at the beautiful woman in front of her. She stood in this castle begging for help.  
"I do, but..."  
"But what Ms. Lucas?"  
"It's the eclipse in a week"  
"I am sorry to say that I have no experience in turning into a wolf. You will have to elaborate on that statement."  
"I mate."  
Regina smirked. "Well, Ms. Lucas, I'm sure that isn't too bad."  
"No! You don't understand! For a week I will be hungry for flesh. I will bite anyone who comes near me until I find the right person. Things could get out of hand, I could kill someone. The people who don't die will have to go through the change. It will kill at least half of them. Regina, please, I have hurt too many people. I don't want to hurt more."  
Regina got up from her chair and moved towards Ruby. "Look, I am sympathetic to your situation, but I don't know what I can do. Have you tried Rumplestiltskin?"  
Ruby looked down. "The price…"  
"I understand."  
"People with Dark Magic can't be turned."  
Regina hummed in thought "I have children here Ms. Lucas. I can't risk you biting them."  
Ruby walked up to Regina and took her hands. "Please Regina! Please! Lock me up in the dungeon if you have to. It's only a week. I will give you anything."  
Regina took her hands from Ruby and walked around her. Humming once again. Ruby started to feel nervous. She knew Regina was about to ask for something. "I want you to find any other people who change. I want their names and where they live. I'm tired of some of these wolves running wild through my forest. I can't run a kingdom if they keep attacking my people."  
"If I do this, you will help me?"  
"Well, Ms. Lucas, the eclipse is soon so I will be helping first."  
Regina looked to her guard. "Jonathan, please show Ruby to the far chamber, the one with the metal and stone doors." Regina directed her attention back to Ruby. "You will join me for meals until the weekend before the eclipse. From that point on you will stay in your room. I will lock the doors and put a spell on them. I will bring you your meals personally."  
Ruby ran at Regina and engulfed her in a hug. "Thank You!"  
Regina stood stiff, not sure how to respond to the affection. "You're welcome dear."

**Remember in the early chapters when Rumple said that desperate people made deals? Well, that will come into play very soon. **


	12. A New Life

The air was cool, how Regina liked it, but this time it was different. She ascended the stairs; as she did it felt as if the walls were closing in on her. The closeness of the walls to her body reminded her of her 10th year. As punishment her mother would lock her in a small room for hours, sometimes the whole day. To this day Regina still felt claustrophobic.

She made it to the door. It had been so long since she had been in this room. Years ago, when she enslaved Graham, this was the room she gave him. Filled with luxurious items she knew he felt out of place. It was a dungeon disguised as a king's room. This was where Ruby was.

Regina formed a ball of magic in one hand, as a precaution, and yelled through the door. "Ms. Lucas!"

Ruby opened the door, slowly, her hands shaking.  
"Here." Regina handed her a tray with food. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No."

Ruby closed the door and Regina walked away. The eclipse started in a day. She could only imagine the pain Ruby must be in, unable to bite.

* * *

"How is she?" Henry jumped up when Regina walked into the room. Regina ruffled his hair. "In pain, but that is to be expected."

"Can I see her?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

Henry's face scrunched up in confusion. "But Ruby's my friend."

Regina hated having to bring Henry into adult business, but sometime it was inevitable. "She won't be able to help herself. The wolf will overpower Ms. Lucas. She will bite anyone who comes near her."

Henry nodded in understanding, then his head shot up. "What about you! What if she bites you?"

Regina sat down next to Henry and patted his hand. "My magic will combat the change. If she bites me I will be fine."

Henry smiled and walked into the other room. Regina smiled. Before the curse broke Henry didn't seem to care what happened to her. There were days when she would sit in her room and cry, he never seemed to care. Now, things were different. He was worried about her. He cared. It had been years since they were this close. She loved every second of it.

Regina heard a sound and looked up. Henry walked back into the room with Seraphina. "Joan said I could feed her, it was cool."

Regina smiled. "I'm glad that you liked it. This is a tough, tough world. She is going to need her big brother.

Regina watched as Henry tickled Seraphina. The baby laughed. Regina watched as a dark look came over Henry's face. Regina lifted his chin and looked him in the eye. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"Joan said that in this world all royals are thrown balls to meet people. She said you were planning one for me." Henry looked down sadly. "I thought you said I would have to marry someone I didn't want to."

Regina bent down in front of Henry and looked him in the eye. "The ball will have everyone you know there. Not just royals. If you decide to marry a royal I will support you and if you decide to marry a peasant I will support that as well. The same goes for Seraphina. I know how important true love is. I want to make sure that you and the baby live long happy lives."

"If you think true love is important then how come you haven't married Hook?"

Regina's eyes went wide. She didn't want Henry to feel like he was being replaced, so she had tried to hide the fact that she had feelings for him. Henry was always a curious one. She was stupid to think she could hide it from him. Henry's face was glowing; he knew that what he said had an effect. To top off her shock he said one more thing.

"I bet Seraphina would want to have married parents, plus he would make a cool step-dad." Henry held the baby up to his face and gave her the puppy eyes.

Regina took a deep breath; Henry knew he had just won. "Do you want us to get married?"

Henry smiled at her and nodded. Regina took the baby and gave her a kiss. "Maybe it's time I marry for love." Henry hugged his mom. He knew she would do it, he knew she loved Hook.

* * *

The scream of the wind made her ears ring. The leaves whipped themselves around her as she snuck through the forest. She didn't have much time before her parents realized that she was gone.

The castle in front of her stood tall and dark. She never though she would find herself in front of the Dark Castle. Before she even made it to the door he walked out.

"Your Highness, I never thought I would be seeing you here."

"Don't call me that. I'm just Emma."

Rumplestiltskin smirked at her. "Well 'just Emma', to what do I owe this pleasure."

Emma walked up to him, slowly and carefully. She knew that the price would be steep.

Rumple moved aside to allow her inside. It had to take time, but he knew that things would work out his way. His son had traveled back to Neverland. It would be years before he could find him. To do that he needed to do what he had done years ago. He would manipulate and make deals until the time was right.

"So, what can I do you for."

Emma swallowed, she needed to do this, for Henry. "I want to make a deal."


	13. A Sacrifice

Rumple led Emma into his main hall. The future was very shaky, it was hard to get an exact picture. But, he knew that this deal was very important. His son had gone through the portal with all of Storybrooke, but something went wrong. Bae must have let go at some point because he didn't arrive in the Enchanted Forest. Rumple was able to figure out that he was in Neverland. He had spent hundreds of years searching for Bae, just to lose him again. Rumple was going to find his son, and they would live a life together.

This deal would require he fuck over a few people, but he had done it once and he would do it again.

"So, Emma, what type of deal did you have in mind?"

Emma took a moment before answering. "Regina took Henry."

"Yes, I heard. You didn't expect your fantasy to live on now did you? You may have given birth to him but you have only known him for 15 months. The queen raised him, the minute she became 'good' he went right back to him mom."

Emma's made a fist, he was her son and she despised when people questioned that. She was ready to give Rumple a piece of her mind before he said something.

"No no no dearie, remember you need me."

Emma took a deep breath, she need to keep her temper down. "I don't trust Regina. My parents are too afraid to invade her kingdom. I need to prove that Henry isn't safe, if I can do that they will agree to invade. I need my son back."

Rumple made a quick motion with his hands and following the magenta smoke a mirror appeared. "Here" He handed her the mirror.

Emma looked at the mirror, confused. "A mirror? What the hell is this supposed to do."

"Well dearie, the queen always had a thing for mirrors. Her palace is full of them. This will allow you to watch Henry through the mirrors. But, the magic has its restrictions. You will only be able to gain visual access to the mirrors with a view of Henry."

Emma held the mirror close to her chest. This mirror was exactly what she needed. She was going to prove that he wasn't safe with her; she was going to get her son back.

"Not so fast dearie." Rumple handed Emma a quill and a scroll. "All I need is your name on the dotted line."

Emma grabbed the scroll from her and scanned the paper. Of course, she should have known that the price would be steep. She stared up at Rumple. Her eyes boring into his as she tried to figure out why this is what he wanted from her. "I can't make this decision. Maybe if it was just me but…"

Rumple grabbed the mirror back. "Well then I guess the young prince will grow up with the queen."

"No! I'll sign." She scribbled her name on the scroll and shoved it into his hands. "Take it!"

He handed her the mirror with a little bow. Emma took it and ran out of the castle.

* * *

Regina watched as Henry laid Seraphina down in her crib He was an amazing big brother. "Henry, come here." He ran over to her, a smile plastered on his face. Regina could never describe how much his happiness meant to her. That smile made her whole world light up. She opened her arms and he ran right into them.

She placed a kiss on his head. "I will see you in the morning."

Regina sat down on the bed and started to get undress. She felt warm lips on her neck. "Killian." She breathed out. He laid her back of the bed and took off the rest of her clothes. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. She welcomed every single touch he gave to her.

When they were done she laid her head on his chest. Killian kissed the top of her head. "Something on your mind, love?"

"I'm afraid that I am going to lose him."

"Henry?"

"Yes. He has left me before; I don't want to lose him. I love him too much."

"He knows that. He is happy, everyone can see it. You won't lose him."

Regina smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Killian's lips, then she fell asleep.

* * *

Emma sat on her bed. The sun had just started to rise. She had a few hours before her parents woke up. She held the mirror in front of her. She whispered her son's name "Henry". A swirl of colors preceded an image, of Henry. Emma sat back and watched.

_Henry sat on his bed reading one of his comic books. He had a content smile on his face as he read the text. _

Emma watched for fifteen minutes as Henry read, a smile on her face. She was about to put the mirror away when she saw Henry jump up.

_Henry ran behind his bed and hid. The door swung open and at the door stood Hook. Henry grabbed his pillow and flung it at him, laughing. Hook laughed in return and walked over to Henry. Henry walked up to the pirate and looked up at him smiling. Hook flung Henry over his shoulder as Henry laughed. _

The image on the mirror goes blank for a moment. Then Henry reappears in another room.

_Hook placed Henry down. Henry ran through a large room until her got to the door of an adjoining room. Regina walked into the room, a little girl in her arms. Henry carefully took the baby and placed a kiss on her forehead. Regina looked on and smiled._

Emma put the mirror down. She threw her pillows at the wall. This wasn't right. Henry wasn't supposed to be this happy with Regina. Emma couldn't contain her anger. He was her son, not Regina's. She had given so much to Rumple and for what? The deal she made would cost so much, and not just from her. Henry was full of joy. She had no choice; she would have to keep watching. Regina would slip up, she knew she would. When it happened she would tell her parents. Then, she would get her son back. Then, the deal would be worth it.

**So, what do you guys think the deal was for? Leave me your guesses.**


	14. My mistake

Killian ran the smooth side of his hook up and down Regina's bare back. He could see goosebumps where the cold metal touched her skin. Regina turned her head; Killian pressed his lips to hers, softly. Regina smiled; she had gone years without someone showing her this amount of affection. She loved every moment of it. ""Three months love."

Regina looked up at him, slightly confused. "Three months?"

"Three months till she is six months old."

Regina laughed that deep laugh Killian loved so much. "You could have just said that she was three months old."

Killian looked down slightly embarrassed. Regina gave him a big kiss. She continued to kiss him as he sat up. Regina wrapped her legs around him. Killian stood up and continued to kiss her. Regina started to take off his shirt when Seraphina started crying. Regina unwrapped her legs from Killian and heading into the other room.

"Hi sweetie. You hungry?"

Regina picked up her daughter and lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

_"Come on Jake!" Henry went running through the halls of the palace. Behind him his best friend, Jake, went running behind him. _  
_They ran into the main hall when Jake suddenly stooped in his track. _

_"You…Your..Your Majesty. I'm sorry, we shouldn't have been running."_

_Regina turned and looked at the boy. He was one of the few people who would come to the palace to play with Henry. Regina walked over to the boy and handed him a key. "Why don't you and Henry go to the practice room. My swordsman, Kyle, will teach you guys how to fight."_

_The boy looked up at Regina and smiled a little. "Cool. I mean, thanks Your Majesty."_

_As Jake walked away with Henry Regina spoke. "Regina. My name is Regina, you don't have to use my title, not when you are playing with Henry." With that she walked over to her chaise lounge. _

_The boys ran into the practice room, Kyle following them. "Bet I can fight better than you can!" Henry yelled_

_"I bet you're wrong." Jake retaliated. _

_Kyle handed the boys a dull-bladed sword and let them fool around for a few minutes before starting an actual lesson. _

Emma watched as Henry and the boy Jake practice fighting techniques with Regina's men. She gave the boy props, he was one of the few children that would even speak to Regina. She knew, first hand, how intimidating the woman could be. Emma had been watching Henry for a week and the only time that she saw Henry upset was when Regina wouldn't let him have two pieces of pie after dinner. Emma was getting more and more frustrated by the day.

"Your Highness, dinner is served." Emma looked at the woman at her door. She was a sweet girl; idolized her.

Emma forced a smile. "I will be down soon."

"Of course your highness."  
Emma turned back towards the mirror to watch Henry.

_Henry waved goodbye and Jake got into the carriage back home. Henry ran over to a middle aged woman holding a baby. "I'll take her." _

_The woman handed Henry the pink-cheeked happy little girl. He took the baby and rocked her. "Hi Serry."_

_The older woman spoke to Henry. "You know your mother doesn't like that nickname. Henry gave a little smile to the woman._

_"She won't get mad at me. Plus, I don't use the name around her."_

_Henry walked through the door with the baby. He tickled her and laughed as she giggled. _

Emma watched as Henry played with the baby. He seemed so happy, he was so good with the little girl. She wished she could be with him, making him smile. She had made a stupid mistake, she never should have let her parent's convince her to allow that deal to be made with King Prince's kingdom. They convinced her Henry would be better off in an arranged marriage.

"Emma, what are you watching!?"

Emma spun around and found herself face to face with her parents.

"Uh, I…well…umm…"

Snow grabbed the mirror and looked at it with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Is this Henry?"

David looked at the mirror. "Where did you get this?"

"Ummm…. Rumplestiltskin." Emma whispered, looking down ashamed.

Snow looked Emma in the eye. "Emma, why?"

"I needed to make sure that Henry was alright, so I made a deal with Rumple. The mirror allows me to see Henry whenever I want. This is Regina we are talking about. I know she will do something wrong, I know it. Once we have proof we can invade and get Henry back!"

David sits down next to Emma. He puts his arm around her shoulder. "Regina is very powerful, but Henry is my grandson and I want to keep him safe. Tell me what Regina did to him."

At this, Emma once again looked down. "Well, she hasn't done anything to him. He talks with her a lot. He also loves playing with the baby. But I know eventually she will do something!"

Snow hugged her daughter. "Honey, I know you're upset. This is our fault, we never should have made that deal, but Regina has changed. It has been months and she has done nothing wrong. Yes she can be strict to the people of her kingdom but she is fair. She loves Henry and he loves her. I'm sure he is very happy."

Emma pushed them away. Deep down she knew they were right, but all she wanted was her son back. She threw a pillow at the wall in frustration. "He knew. He knew she wasn't doing anything wrong. He knew." Emma said to herself.

"Who knew?" Her father asked. "Rumplestiltskin? Emma what did you give him?"

"Fertility." Emma breathed out.

"Fertility? Emma you gave him your fertility!" Snow screamed.

Emma started to cry. Her whole body shaking. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Emma", Snow said, "You made a mistake, that's all. We will get through this."

Emma fell to the ground, her body tense as she sobbed. Her father wrapped her in a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. "It wasn't just me! It's for you too!."

David backed away, in shock. "You got rid of our fertility!"

Snow started to cry. "Emma how could you!"

"I'm so so sorry. He made it seem like Henry was miserable. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Snow hugged Emma and cried with her while David looked on.

"I'm sorry!" Emma cried.

**So Rumple made a shady deal. Surprise Surprise lol. Let me know what you guys think.**


	15. A Royal Decree

"I'm so sorry. There is nothing I can do. The contract is binding."

Emma dropped down into a seat at the Blue Fairy's words. She couldn't believe this. All she wanted to do was help her son. Not ruin her parent's lives. She didn't think that her parents would want more kids. That was stupid of her. Of course they would want more kids. They never got to raise her; they wanted a chance to be real parents. Now that she thought about it she never got to be a parent. By the time she met Henry he was a smart, healthy ten-year-old. Now, because of her stupidity, not only was she infertile, but her parents were as well.

"Then we will go to Rumplestiltskin." Emma looked at her father. Her parents always thought that everything would work out in their favor. She disagreed. She made a contract that can't be broken, they were stuck. She ruined their lives. But, her father was stubborn and she knew that he wouldn't back down.

"Rumplestiltskin only makes deals when they benefit him. Why would he want this?" Snow asked.

The Blue Fairy was silent for a moment. "Well, if you can't have children then there is no one to rule. Since you are the same age as Emma you have no one to hand the kingdom to. I assume that Rumplestiltskin plans on doing something with your kingdom or having someone else take it over. We have no way of knowing his plan."

Snow jumped up, her eyes shining. Emma could tell that her mother thought she had figured it out. "We have Henry! He is our heir, when he is older he will be king." For a second Emma was excited. Henry would come back so that he could prepare to be king. She would be with her son again.

Her hope was short lived when Blue spoke again. "You didn't hear. There was a royal decree in Regina's kingdom. Henry is her official heir. He seemed ecstatic. She sends him out to the villages to play with the children and a few go to the castle. He seems happy to run her kingdom."

Emma stood up once more. "She has a daughter. You're telling me that she isn't giving her daughter part of the kingdom!?"

"She is", Blue answered, "Her kingdom is large. As we speak a second castle is being built on the far side. Her royal decree says that once they are both of age they will reside in different castles. The second castle is being built south of the dark castle. They will rule together, as a pair. Her kingdom is vast and she has many lords so that she can keep a firm hand on her subjects. The sharing of power allows the kingdom to be watched."

Snow took a deep breathe. "So we will lose the kingdom."

"Yes, eventually."

Snow looked at her husband and daughter. The former King George was just waiting for the right moment to take over. If he found out they had no heir he would be able to gain enough of a following to build up his army. They had no choice. She looked up at the Blue Fairy. "Thank you for your help." Then, turning to her family , she spoke once more. "We need to meet with Regina."

* * *

_Royal Decree_  
_As of today, the fifth of September the Kingdom of Queen Snow White and King David is handed over to be ruled by Queen Regina. They will hereby be under the protection and rule of the Queen. _  
_Furthermore, on the eighteenth birthday of Prince Henry Daniel he shall be moved to the White Castle to rule as King. On the eighteenth birthday of Princess Seraphina Aliyah Genevieve she will move to the South Castle and will rule as Queen._  
_Until that day the now tri-kingdom will remain in one part and Princess Snow, Princess Emma, and Prince David will continue to reside in the White Castle._  
_The ruling has been made and all are to follow the rule of Her Majesty, the Queen._

**there is only one more chapter left**


	16. The End

*10 months later*

The sound of the music bounced off the walls and made Emma feel as if it was surrounding her. It was a beautiful, lively tune. Emma smiled as Ruby took her place next to her. Maid of honor. Ruby always managed to become everyone's friend. Emma's smile grew wider when she saw Henry. He looked so happy as be practically ran down the aisle. This day was all he had talked about for months.

Emma had to admit, Regina had been good to them. She still had her moments but Henry was happy and that was all that mattered to Emma. As the music continued to play Emma tore her eyes away from her son. Regina glided down the aisle, her face glowing. She was wearing a silk gown with a long train. Very Regina. As she passed Ruby, Seraphina, who Ruby was holding, laughed. This made Regina smile. She walked up a few steps and placed a kiss on Henry's cheek. Then she turned towards Killian.

Emma thought about everything that had happened to her. Had you come to her and told her that on her 28th birthday the child she gave up would come back and drag her into a world of magic she would have punched you for your stupidity. Now here she was, in the Enchanted Forest, at the wedding of the formal Evil Queen and Captain Hook. It was bizarre, but in a good way. She had parents, friends, and a wonderful son. Life was good and that made everything else worth it.

THE END

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS! **

**i will be taking a writing break but my next story will be out before October. I will be called "A Mother to Both" It is a Regina, Snow, and Henry story.**


End file.
